guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem/Archive17
__NOEDITSECTION__ Fun talk missing :( I just archived all the April stuff and realised that I only had very little fun talk and non-business stuff on my talk page, and compared to the good old times the few fun topics were pretty lame. Where has all the fun gone? Where are the good old chats with Xas and the other nice guys? I noticed that the drop of fun stuff happened roughly at the same time as I got promoted to a sysop. Is that the reason? If so, I really need to think about it more... -- (gem / talk) 19:42, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :It's just that Adminstend to get more formal talk since there "almighty" like and people look up to them ;] Want some fun talk? Let's talk about GuildWiki humor ;] :It's nice that you used my skillbox for "Coming Through!", but you really should find some icon ;] — Poki#3 , 20:05, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, I've been neglecting that one for a while now. I'll look for one pretty soon. -- (gem / talk) 01:50, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm, I should probably try to advert User:Gem/Fun more. It's been pretty dead for some time. -- (gem / talk) 01:50, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::I know what happened to all the fun. It was eaten up by the copyright monster. (©¿©) -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 09:39, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Good one! XD And about the icon. May i suggest Rollerbeetle Dash? ;] — Poki#3 , 09:53, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Nice. :D -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 09:55, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Sorry I haven't dropped in much lately, I actually intended to catch up with you here but just after I posted that work got crazy busy again. It's been a mad house at work, has been for the last few months due to a personel shuffle and me moving up but a few weeks ago one of the guys in our little team was diagnosed with cancer and hasn't been at work. Pretty scary really, he's only a couple of years older than me. ::::::So things haven't been all that great for me, I really haven't done much editing on the wiki for a while now and it's kind of just taken a backseat for me. I used to have heaps of time at work to wiki edit but not anymore, I actually still get on quite a fair bit but only to check for vandalism, almost no actual editing. Strangely enough I've actually been playing the game as much as ever although I'm not entirely happy with my current guild, leaving my old guild behind as well as the stresses of the leadership position was nice for a while but unfortunately I'd now like to have a bit more say in the direction of my current guild ~_~ Catch 22 I guess. ::::::I wasted a whole lot of money earlier this year buying a track car because I figured I'm too young to buy a house and not all of us are lucky enough to have a girlfriend they've been going out with for 21 months ;) Still the whole thing has just been a waste of money thus far which is disappointing. That said I'm hpoing thigs are looking up, I've been quietly thinking about travelling this year, I'm too young to be stuck in the career world, if I don't travel now I feel like I may never have a real chance to. So I'm hoping to quit my job, do a little bit of study then travel to England, probably basing myself in London, pick up some work there and travel Europe and beyond, how's Finland in Autumn!? ;) Heh this looks more like a blog post than a chat, I just hope you're still checking in so you see it. Catch ya round Gem, keep fighting the good fight mate, Xas --Xasxas256 :::::::Aaah, what a nice surprise to see a lengthy post from you Xas. *wide smile* I've noticed that you have also been less active in the wiki lately and guessed it must be real life hurry. I'm sure we'll both get better by the time summer arrives. :::::::If you are going to travel to Europe, I can happily offer you a free place to stay in Finland as I actually have 4 places where I spend my nights (My place, Kalomelis place (both shared apartments with other studens), my parents' place and Kalomelis parents' place), so my room in the shared apartment is free to be used. If you would be coming to Finland in the autumn, I would suggest early autumn when it is still nice and sunny here. Late autumn is rainy, windy and gray. :::::::I'm also planning to travel to a few places in Europe this year and the following years so we might also see around in other places too. ;) -- (gem / talk) 08:14, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::You know what I might take you up on that mate, thanks heaps for the offer. I'm hoping to get down to a travel agent this week and ask them about Visas and the like, I think there's a working holidaymakers visa for the UK which sounds pretty good (if anyone is reading this and can give me a bit of knowledge that'd be appreciated!). Ok I better bolt, my folks are waiting for me, it's my birthday today and they've organised a dinner for me ;) --Xasxas256 02:09, 8 May 2007 (CDT) <3 Someone misses you! Come to IRC or MSN now! <3 --Kalomeli (talk) 15:24, 4 May 2007 (CDT) huh? ...What gives? :/ — Poki#3 , 18:17, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :Everything sucks big time. I've had rare happy moments during the past few months and this day is one of the worst, but luckily not _the_ worst. -- (gem / talk) 18:21, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Your emo RQ lasted 2 hours? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Talk:Main_Page/editcopy&diff=prev&oldid=847909 :p — Skuld 20:37, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :No one said I'm going to stop editing. I'm still as ******* pissed off as I have been for the last months, but I'm still editing just like the past few months. I just had to let it out somehow and it made me feel a little better for a while. -- (gem / talk) 20:41, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::Hang in there Gem. If things get realy bad, it just means that they can get that much better too! Foul Bane 03:09, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Don't go! Hey, yeah there are a lot of people who do suck in GW now these days, but that's no reason to leave it. I've been scammed, harrassed, insulted by complete strangers on GW and I've not left. Don't leave just because of a few morons. If I had money, I'd get a run from you but I'm pretty much broke. You seem really cool on wiki, so give GW another chance. Morgan Fairweather 23:15, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :I'm not going anywhere like I've allready said. I'm just totally stressed and pissed off. And the reason aren't only GW and the wikis, it's mostly irl stress. :"If I had money, I'd get a run from you but I'm pretty much broke." I'm not serving customers at the moment. I only play for fun for the following weeks/months. -- (gem / talk) 07:54, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::Good. Sorry things are stressful! What was all that image copyright stuff about up above? I got totally lost! Morgan Fairweather 01:17, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::::See Project talk:Image attribution project. -- (gem / talk) 06:54, 7 May 2007 (CDT) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAzZgdUYslI ;p — Skuld 07:35, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :"Wait! Don't leave!" :D -- (gem / talk) 07:39, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::I certainly can't apologize for scammers in-game – my primary means of making money is pretending to be female – but in any case, I'm glad you're sticking around and hope you're feeling better. :) —Tanaric 10:16, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::Thank you, that ment a lot to me. I hope that I'll feel a lot better after Monday 14th when all school work for this year is over. :::Btw, I haven't been scammed since I put up RR 1.5 years ago as I always take money up front. What I meant with irritating customers was that I am totally bored and irritated by only getting requests for a few missions all the time. I hate doing the desert missions, THK and Ruins of Morha every day. -- (gem / talk) 10:25, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Feeling better? Hope you are :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:44, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Trying my best. At times it still hits me, but today was better than most during the past few months. I guess not accepting any customers, getting so much nice replies on my talk pages, meeting a few nice players in game and not thinking about studying helps. :) -- (gem / talk) 20:53, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Getting Apulanta songs stuck in one's head is good too. Kipu kuolee huutamalla, alastomana lattialla / miten kauan sitä kestää ei, sitä ei voi tietää / Kehen sattuu ja kuinka paljon, siitä kysymys enää tässä kai on / Kun on saavuttu siihen pisteeseen, ettei mikään ole varmaa... Right. Moving on now. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 22:02, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::Those lines are pretty clsoe to my feelings. :) Pain dies with screming. Yeah. -- (gem / talk) 22:15, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::But the other part of that line is critical. *naked* on the *floor*. ;-) — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 23:32, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Um, Goosfraba(Rub your ears) i watched anger management 2 minutes ago. It helps im trying it right now! Or sing You Feel Pretty--Stevo101 22:18, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Gem, if you go we'll have no one's icon to steal! The wiki will fall apart, Bush will win a third election, and WoW will become more gay then it already is! Please don't leave! (Small note to anyone reading this: Bush will not win, WoW cannot become any more gay, and the wiki can and will not lose Gem! :D) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:28, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Yay for Gem's Fanboy Club™! :) — Poki#3 , 23:37, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::That's "Fanboys&girls" to you :) — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 00:28, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::Of course ;] I was referring to it in general ^^ — Poki#3 , 05:22, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::Why are people saying "Don't go!"? I've not said that I would be going away. :D I was jsut letting everyone know how I feel. -- (gem / talk) 05:44, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::So are you feeling better now? :) -- Nova -- ( ) 18:25, 9 May 2007 (CDT) The solution to all your anger troubles and whatnot: just go to any populated district and start aggro'ing ppl. Use anything to start a flame war, WoW > GW, Kurz sucks, Lux sucks, necros are still overpowered. Whatever it takes. --8765 18:30, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :Excuse, but what will that do, except anger some stupid people, and make some smart people laugh at you? — Poki#3 , 18:52, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::Well the smarts one probably won't bother at all, and if they do laugh at you, well obviously you did something wrong. But you should be smart enough to figure that out. --8765 19:17, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::Of course you did something wrong. You started a flame war. You can't get much wronger then that :/ — Poki#3 , 20:20, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Pfffft listen to you Poki, you sound like one of those wussy WoW playing losers! --Xasxas256 20:37, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Xas = troll imo -Auron 20:48, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::@Xasxas256 - Hahahahaha! I'm laughing at you! Hahaha! :D — Poki#3 , 21:00, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::Flame wars? I do that all the time, not even meaning too O.o... sheesh. I just start talking about how noob people are, and for some reason they get all pissed off...wonder why? lmao. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:15, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::I'm an Icy Troll with a flaming club of warding versus everyone with a "Hail to the King" inscription! I like to use savage slash to interrupt peace and harmony. That said I still don't pwn as much face as you do Auron but I'm working on it! --Xasxas256 21:27, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::You asked for it xD — Poki#3 , 06:37, 10 May 2007 (CDT)